Dis Moi, Tell Me
by RinsDarkMagician
Summary: Ryou always knew Seto had a good heart. A simple French poem may help him get inside of it. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. Well, for anyone who doesn't know, Dis Moi means Tell Me. And I don't know how well this story will do. I hope it does well. I love Ryou and Seto as a couple. Please review. I would appreciate it. If not then...I'll probably take it down. I hope it won't come to that. I hope some reviews come in. Normally my love stories don't get that many reviews. It would be wonderful if this one did...so I'm basically begging you to review and let me know how it is. Thanks. **

Ryou had to hurry to his next class. It was hard for him to focus at all with his yami yelling obsenities at him. Ryou kept his head down and whispered for his yami to stop. That only made his yami continue. Ryou should have known this. It had been like that for years. He thought he would become numb to the abuse but he never did. Instead of him becoming numb to it, it seemed to hurt him more and more. There was nothing he could do about it though. But while Ryou was thinking about all this he ran into someone. All of his books fell out of his hands and he felt like he would burst into tears at any moment.

"Watch where you're going." the person said.

Ryou looked up into the cold eyes of Seto Kaiba. He stuttered out an apology and quickly picked up his books. He ran away from the scene into a nearby bathroom. This time he really did cry. He looked into the mirror only to see his reflection was his yami.

"What's the matter?" his yami asked.

Ryou lowered his head again but answered. "Don't act so innocent." he said in a low voice.

Bakura just laughed at him. "Me? Hurt you? Heaven forbid. You should be mad at Seto Kaiba. I know I wouldn't have let him walk all over me like that. That's your problem. You're too weak."

Ryou just shook his head and moved on to his next class. Even though he couldn't see his yami now, there was no escaping him. Ryou entered the class just as the bell rang. Right on time... He took his seat in the back and listened to his teacher. This was the French class. He surprisingly did very well in this class. It was one of those classes he actually enjoyed being in.

"Ok, class." said the teacher, "we are going to be starting our new projects. I will assign you your partner and explain what the project will be."

Suddenly, this class wasn't so lovable anymore. Ryou hated group projects. He preferred to be alone. Solitary was his style and he was content with it. At least he was good at convincing himself he was content with it. He looked around and remembered that Yugi and the others were in this class as well. If he was lucky then maybe he would get paired up with one of them. Of course, he never seemed to get the winning hand...

"I think I'm going to pair...Ryou Bakura and..." the teacher started. Ryou waited anxiously to see who his partner would be. He hoped it would be someone who he could get along with easily. He hoped for Yugi...and if not him then Tea. If not those two then Joey would work.

"I'll go ahead and pair you with Seto Kaiba. I think that will work." the teacher said. She wrote it down and continued to call out pairings.

_'No! No, that won't work at all!'_ thought Ryou. He heard his yami laugh at him and tried to block him from his mind. He sat in his misery and waited for the teacher to tell the partners to sit together. To Ryou's misfortune the time came and Seto pulled a desk next to Ryou. The shy white haired boy looked at him but Seto just kept looking at the teacher, waiting for the next instruction.

"The assignment should be simple if you've paid attention at all this year. Write a poem in French. It doesn't have to rhyme in english but it must rhyme in French. It can be about anything...well...within limits. So go forth with your creativity and have fun." the teacher said.

Ryou looked at Seto and figured that they should start. It didn't seem like a hard project at all. Ryou felt confident he could write a rhyming French poem. He loved the language anyway. "So...Seto? What do you think we should write about?" he whispered.

"Doesn't matter to me." was the response.

Ryou nodded his head and took out some paper so he could begin. The teacher came over and smiled when she saw they were already starting. "I knew this would be a good partnership. You two have the highest grades in the class. I have faith that you will have an excellent poem. Make me proud." she said. Then she walked away.

Ryou looked at Seto and wasn't sure if it would happen. Seto was cold and not that friendly. But there had to be reason for this, right? Ryou thought so. Maybe, he could try to open Seto up a little bit. He thought about it...and decided against it. It wasn't his place. Even though he wouldn't mind Seto telling him things, he knew he wouldn't. But then an idea hit Ryou. He could use the poem...

"Dis Moi." Ryou said.

"What?" said Seto harshly.

"Dis Moi." Ryou repeated. "Tell me. I think that should be the title." Ryou wrote it at the top of the paper to confirm it. Seto looked off into the distance for a while. Ryou got a little worried. "Seto?" he asked.

"Dis-moi comment faire pour comprendre tout ça

Et toi aujourd'hui ai-je encore le droit

De croire en des choses qui n'existent pas

Dis-moi comment faire pour comprend tout ça."Seto said.

Ryou didn't realize how beautifully Seto spoke French. It was almost like he was from France himself. Ryou shook his head to clear his thoughts. He translated the poem to make sure he knew what was said.

"Tell me how to understand all this

And you today I still have the right

To believe in things which do not exist

Tell me how to understand all this." Ryou said.

"That's right. It won't rhyme translated so it doesn't sound as good when said in English." Seto explained.

"I think it's beautiful." Ryou said.

They looked at each other for a while. The bell rang and they left the class happier than when they had entered.

**How was that? I think it was pretty good if I do say so myself. I hope it gets reviews. If not then...darn. And Dis Moi is an actual song if you want to look it up. The name of the artist is Faudel Belloua. So...please review and I hope you enjoy. **


	2. Ice Cream

**Ok, I got four reviews. Not good...but...my love stories don't usually do good so...it's better than what usually comes about...yea. So anyway I really like the idea for this story so I will continue it. It probably won't be as long as originally intended but...it won't disappear. So, read...enjoy...have fun...and learn some French. Hehe. **

Ryou stood looking at the large mansion in front of him. How could anyone live in a house this size? Seto Kaiba could...It made Ryou wonder how long he had lived in this huge house. How many servants did they need to tend to it? Did Mokuba enjoy living in such a huge house? In fact...would Mokuba welcome Ryou?

Ryou shivered as he stood outside. It was winter and not the time to just be standing idly. Ryou pulled his coat tighter around him but didn't move an inch. A certain someone was getting impatient.

"Aren't you going to go in?" Bakura asked from deep inside Ryou's subconcious.

Ryou jumped at the sudden voice but calmed down again. "I don't really want to. It's so big. And I know that Seto's brother lives there too. What if he doesn't like me?" Ryou answered in a soft voice.

"See what I mean! You're such a pushover! Letting a house and a little ten year old boy intimidate you! If he messes you then punch him in the face! He can't do anything!" Bakura yelled at his host.

Ryou quickly shook his head. "No! I can't do that. Why would I hurt him? And if I do that then I'm certain Seto will not enjoy working on this project anymore."

Ryou knew that he couldn't stay outside forever. Seto had invited him to his house so they could work on their French project. They had only worked on it in school but didn't get very far at all. It was harder than they thought. Now, Ryou was standing outside the Kaiba home, afraid of entering. He wasn't even sure why he was afraid. Seto and him got along at school. Why would they not get along outside of school?

"If you don't start walking I will come out and make a total bitch out of you. I promise Seto will not enjoy this project at all after that." Bakura threatened.

Ryou took the threat and began to walk to the house. He rang the doorbell and wondered how anyone could hear it in such a huge house. The door opened and Ryou closed his eyes.

"Hello?" Someone asked.

Ryou opened his eyes and looked down. There was Seto's brother, Mokuba, smiling back at him.

"Ryou, right? You're the one with the French project?" he asked.

Ryou smiled and nodded. Mokuba nodded back. "Ok, come on in! Seto is a little busy right now, so you can hang out with me if you want." Mokuba offered, letting Ryou inside.

Ryou walked in and instantly stopped. The house was even more enormous on the inside. There was a huge spiral staircase that lead to...who knows where? They were standing in a huge open space. Ryou wondered where the living room was. "It's huge..." he whispered.

"Yea. There are some rooms I haven't even been in." Mokuba said. He ran into a room to the right of the large open space and motioned for Ryou to follow. He did as he was told but not before a servant took his coat for him. The room he was now in was just as large as the room he was first in. Red carpet lined the ground and there were at least three couches, plus a loveseat. Mokuba laid out on the loveseat and Ryou took the sofa across from him. This put him across from the fireplace as well. He noticed there were no pictures on the mantle or even on the walls. Perhaps this family didn't do pictures...

"So, you speak French?" Mokuba asked.

Ryou was shook out of his thoughts by the little boy. He smiled and shook his head. "I'm nowhere near fluent in it. I just know...some words. I can keep up a basic conversation if I ever went to France." Ryou answered.

Mokuba nodded. "Seto is learning a bunch of different languages right now. He says it's important for him as owner of his company. I think he enjoys French the most though."

"He speaks it very well."

"He better." Mokuba laughed. "So, what can you tell me in French?" he challenged.

Ryou thought for a bit. This boy seemed to be just like his brother was: egotistical. Ryou thought he would amuse him for a bit. "Répéter." he said.

"Répéter? Oh! Repeat! Ok!" Mokuba said getting more excited.

Ryou smiled as he saw how enthusiastic this boy was. It made him wonder why he couldn't be as happy as Mokuba was at that age. Ryou pointed to his chest and turned his head in a very divaish way. "Je suis Mokuba Kaiba. Je suis très mignon. Je suis parfait." Ryou turned back to Mokuba and smiled at him.

Mokuba just laughed. "Let me see if I caught all that. Je suis Mokuba Kaiba. Je suis très...mig-non? Mig-mom? I don't know. And...je suis parfait...? Like ice cream...did you call me ice cream?" Mokuba said loudly. That just made Ryou laugh.

"No." he said though his laughter. He covered his mouth and waited til he stopped laughing entirely to tell Mokuba what he said. "I said 'I'm Mokuba Kaiba. I am very cute. I am perfect.' "

"Oh. No ice cream? I'm not ice cream?"

Ryou just laughed again. He liked Mokuba. What a fun boy... "No. That would be je suis une glace."

"Je suis une glace." Mokuba repeated.

"I am ice cream? What are you teaching my little brother?" someone said. Ryou and Mokuba looked towards the source of the voice and saw Seto standing in the doorway. He nodded to Ryou as a hello and Ryou responded with a little wave.

"I was teaching him how to say he was perfect and he thought parfait was the ice cream." Ryou explained. Seto nodded and walked over to them. He sat next to Ryou on the couch and looked at Mokuba.

"Well, parfait, I think it would be best if you left me and Ryou alone so we could get started on this project." he said. Mokuba nodded and ran off saying how he was ice cream...Seto just rolled his eyes and looked at Ryou.

"He's such a nice boy. I thought he would be a little intimidating...kind of like...well..." Ryou drifted off.

"Kind of like me?" Seto said.

Ryou instantly turned red and faced Seto. "No! No, I didn't mean that! I didn't mean that at all! You really are a nice person! I know a lot of people don't think so...but...you are."

Seto just looked at him and shook his head. "No, I'm not. I'm mean to anyone and everyone. I don't want Mokuba to turn out like that."

"You aren't mean to me."

Seto just looked at Ryou. He had a point. For some reason Seto felt like he didn't have to be mean to him. He felt like he didn't have to prove himself in front of Ryou. He felt almost like how he feels when he's with Mokuba. But this was deeper than how he felt with Mokuba. No one ever made his heart jump when they looked at him.

Seto took a shuddered breath and spoke. "Il y a des moments où je ne sais plus quoi penser."

"Are you telling me that? Or is that for our poem?" Ryou asked. He looked at Seto and knew the truth. He knew Seto was saying that him. But he wanted Seto to say it himself. He wanted to believe that Seto trusted him enough to tell him his deepest secrets.

Seto shook his head. "It's for the poem."

Ryou felt like he wanted to cry. He thought he was finally getting through to Seto. It might take more than a few days to open up his closed heart. Ryou felt determined though. He really wanted to get to know Seto. He wanted to know that Seto trusted him.

"There are some moments where I do not know what to think anymore." Ryou said. "That's the line translated, right?"

Seto nodded his head. Ryou just looked at him. Why wouldn't he speak to him?

"Seto...Tell me how to understand all this. That's the line you left off with. And now you're telling me you don't know what to think. I...I want to help. Tell me everything, Seto. Dis moi..."

Seto shook his head. "No. I'm only with you to work on this project. Nothing more." Seto didn't want to say that. He knew he didn't. But he couldn't let Ryou know he wanted to be around him more often. He couldn't let him know he wanted him to help him. But Seto looked over at Ryou and saw that he was smiling. "What?" he said.

Ryou giggled. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

**I am a fan of short chapters...sorry. Tell how you liked this chapter. Thanks.**


End file.
